bedrest fun
by McMuffin
Summary: Kevin is bored when he is on bedrest, Addison helps him have some fun... dirty fun. A PWP oneshot, set after episode 2x09.


***twirls* A Hotcop PWP! Oh & don't forget about my C2 & poll.  
Enjoy! :D**

.xXx.

Addison came home a few days after Kevin had attempted to go to work when she found him flicking the channels on her TV and looking bored.

A grin crept onto his face when he saw her. "Thank god you're home. You know how I said that I would shoot your TV? I think I actually will. Can you get my gun from downstairs?" he joked.

"Nnooo…" She laughed and shrugged her jacket off. "But," She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail, "I do know of some things we could do…" She dropped her handbag to the floor and walked over to him, "So that you're less bored."

"Oh really? You do?" he grinned.

"Yes… I do." She climbed onto the bed, reaching over him to flick off the TV.

"I can see down your top." He smirked, hands on her arms as she leaned over him.

She smiled wickedly at him, "I know." She said. His eyes widened as she shifted slightly and he could _really_ see down her top.

"Addison you're not wearing a bra!" He paused, "That's… sexy." His eyes glazed over as she grinned at him, "Wait… you didn't wear this all day right? You had a bra on?"

"Yes." She laughed, "I took it off downstairs… just for you." She winked at him and leaned down to press her lips to his, careful not to put any weight on him. Her knees were either side of him, as were her hands. She pressed her breasts into his chest and he groaned slightly in response.

"Addie… you know I can't…"

"Mmhmm, doctor's orders…" She got an evil glint in her eye, "But this doctor," She pointed to herself, "says that there are still other things… you can do…"

"By 'other things' what do you mean exactly?" He asked slyly and she pushed her breasts along his bare chest, thankful that her shirt's material was thin.

"I mean… have you ever had a mind-blowing blowjob?" She whispered. He swallowed in response and she grinned at him.

"Because if you haven't… I'll have to do something about that…" She whispered huskily.

She reached down for his hand and pulled it up to slip under her shirt and squeeze her breast. She moaned softly as he did this and her eyes fluttered shut for s moment. She could suddenly feel something pressing into her and she glanced down to see Kevin had become hard beneath his pyjama pants. She kissed him softly on the lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth. In response to this he squeezed her breasts just a little bit harder and tweaked her nipples.

"Mmm… Kev…" She moaned into his mouth as he played with her breasts. Slowly she pulled back from his lips and she stared into his glazed over eyes.

"Pull your pants down." She instructed him.

"Yes boss." He joked and pulled down his pyjama pants.

"You're healing, I'm in charge." She smirked and shifted so that her knees were now between his legs as she spread his legs apart so she could kneel in between them.

She kissed just under his navel and down towards his erection. Kevin let out a groan as she licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. She swirled her tongue over the slit at the top and delicately ran her tongue back down to the base, eliciting another moan from Kevin.

"You like that baby? You like it when I lick your cock?" Addison said huskily before licking up his cock again.

"Ye-esss…" He hissed.

She blew some of her hot breath on the tip of his penis before enveloping it with her mouth. With her mouth covering his erection tip her tongue continued with its swirling patterns. Her hands moved to hold the base of his shaft and squeeze his balls gently; eliciting many more groans and moans from him. She began to suck on his cock, her hands massaging the base and fondling his balls as her tongue expertly flicked over the tip and her mouth sucked over his length.

She planted wet kisses along his hard length and licked his balls a couple of times before moving back up to cover the top of his cock with her mouth. She looked up his sexy boxy as she sucked up and down on his cock, making him moan and reach down to run his fingers through her hair lazily. She repositioned herself slightly as she slowly slid his throbbing erection deeper into her mouth and down her throat.

"Oh fuck Addison." He muttered.

Her eyes flickered over him as she had almost all of his length down her throat. He was completely amazed. He had never been with a woman capable of doing that. His amazement only grew as what she did next was begin to hum and he rolled his head back in pleasure. She hummed for a few minutes before Kevin swore.

"Fuck Addie… I'm going to come…"

She slid his cock out of her throat so it was still on her mouth and massaged his balls harder, making his uncontrollable squirms more frequent until his hips bucked and he shot his stringy hot semen into her mouth. She rubbed at his tip with her finger and tongue, and he shot a few last bits of his creamy load out into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she swallowed, licking her lips and sucking at his cock one last time to make sure he didn't leave anything to clean up. He smirked lazily at her when she moved to lie down next to him.

"Shit that was amazing Addie." He muttered.

"I told you." She grinned.

He pecked her on the lips and could taste himself on them. She was lying on her side and he was lying on his back. His right hand, which was closest to her, snaked around to slip under her skirt and go straight to _that _spot.

"Ooh…" She mumbled, "Kev…"

"Addison… you're wet." He smirked and she blushed. "Really wet… take off your skirt."

"Kev, I…"

"Take off your skirt." He repeated.

His hand went to the zipper and helped her undo the zip so she could slip it off. She moved back next to him and his hand went back between her legs.

"Addie…" He whispered as he felt how saturated her panties were. "Are you horny?" he asked bluntly.

"Ye…es…" She whispered as his thumb found her clit through the wet lace. He rubbed at her clit and she moaned softly.

"As a thankyou for before… I am going to fuck you… hard." He told her.

"We ca-"

"I'm going to finger-fuck you, Ad…" He cut her off with a whisper and a smirk on his face.

"Oh…" Was all she managed in response as his fingers were delving into her wetness, despite the lace barrier between them. She moved to strip off her panties, and no sooner had she done this, he realised she was still wearing her heels.

"Heels still on? Kinky." He smirked as he reached to undo her skirt buttons all the while rubbing her clit and plunging two fingers inside of her, each time more of her dripping juices flowed out. Her eyes were shut and her shirt was off as his fingers were pounding in and out of her wet core, now with three of his fingers inside of her.

She was moaning with every thrust and he could tell she was in desperate need of fucking him. He was rubbing furiously at her clit as she began lifting herself up and down on his fingers. Before long his hand was clenched and he was fisting her as she pushed down hard on his knuckles.

A piercing, short scream left her lips as Kevin pushed his fingers back into her core, deeper and harder than before, yet still gentle. His hand was glistening with her juices, and explicatives were leaving her lips at regular intervals.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck… Oh my god… Fuck Kevin… Oh Oh… Oh!" She moaned loudly over and over like a broken record, only so much hotter.

He reached up to gently massage her breasts as he watched her head roll backwards in pleasure.

"I'm going to…" She stopped talking, well moaning, when he rammed his hand into her clit, whilst his fingers simultaneously thrusted hard inside of her slick walls.

Her muscles clenched around his hand and she moaned extremely loudly with her orgasm as her body shook. He smiled softly as he watched what he could do to her, how he could make her feel. After a minute of all her muscles tensing and contracting she collapsed next to him where he had pulled his hand back and was sucking on his fingers, licking her juices off.

"You taste good." He mumbled with a lazy grin.

"Thank you…" She said softly, and reached down to pull a blanket over them as she snuggled into him.

"No, thank you… we should do that more often." He smirked.

"Maybe… of we could wait a week so the sex is mind blowing…"

"Mmm…" He sighed thinking of a week away. She laughed softly in his arms.

"Did I mention how sexy you look when you orgasm, Addie?" He said.

"No…" She smirked, "Thanks, but we're still waiting a week until you're healed… that was a one off."

"Damn." He muttered and pulled her close.

She laughed, "It's only a week."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, "Only a week." He muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up." She poked him in the arm and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his contently.

.xXx.


End file.
